


少许灰烬

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a little rough
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 吵架了。





	少许灰烬

天空惨白得像浆洗得很差劲的衣领。  
在远处，在地平线那处，在人烟升腾的视线尽头，灰色的云正在不动声色地招兵买马。窝藏暴风雨气息的云很快会聚集起来，躺椅里小憩的老人醒来之前，它们就能包围这片荒地和城镇边缘。热度仿佛能凝聚出实体，如滚烫的烛油般沉重地滴在人的脖子上，随着热度而来的胸闷也让心脏产生被裹进烛油里的错觉。温度高得不正常，天上却见不着太阳的影子，只有汗水——半支烟的功夫没顾上擦就能淌进眼睛里——和不经意间加重的呼吸能提醒过路人此刻的异常。  
随着他手指的动作，灰色的烟雾被驱散开来，如同闪电惊起的羊群一般四散。唐纳德避开碍事的墨镜擦了擦眉毛的汗水，却晚了一步——再一眨眼，他眼睛里便泛起尖刻的酸涩。金属手指间的烟无动于衷地燃烧着，明亮的红光就像一只嘲讽又冷漠的眼睛。仍有风吹起沙尘，却不停撞上高温构筑成的无形坚壁。  
他把墨镜摘了，瞪着通红的右眼盯着脚下的几株枯草。来回的践踏使得草的根茎都翻上地面，全染成了肮脏的棕黄色，分不出它们原本的样子。一股不难闻却使人厌烦的气味纠缠不休，惹得他头昏脑胀。他眼睛里的血丝正如同这脚下纠葛的烂草根绑缚灰尘与泥土一般，紧紧地困住灰蓝色的虹膜。  
等到酸涩感淡去，视线重又清晰之时，他瞧见了自己脚上那双靴子。前端包了金属，鞋底经过了特殊处理，不会在他巡视堆放化学品的仓库里时擦碰出一丁点麻烦的火花。曾经他还会擦亮这双鞋，然后去找一个愿意和他上床的女人：虽有诸多不合意，唐纳德事后回想，仍觉得那是个好女人。无论是独处还是在公共场合碰面，她脸上偶尔闪过的母性总显得紧张兮兮，不合时宜；身上的气味是柑橘和花香的混合，护士服下规矩地穿着带领衬衣，胸前只坠一根旧了的十字架。她只是一个随处可见的墨西哥女人，再过几年，时间的浪潮将会吞没她，上涨的腰围和脸上的皱纹将一同写出她的平凡，她将会回到碌碌的人群之中。他不记得那些性或是调情，它们一定发生过，可记忆却仿佛被某个粗心大意的剪辑师弄丢的胶片。除了简短的对话和零星的眼神交汇之外，他们有过闲谈吗？他们曾经有过的关系就像遍布他全身的勒痕一样遥远而陌生，泛着暗淡的猩红色泽，成为他的回忆中某种不幸和危险的标记。  
眼下，靴子上已经长出了许多裂口和擦洗不去的污痕。那个女人也已经死去。  
他让最后一口烟雾从口鼻中逸出，藏在皮手套里的机械手指松开了，短短的烟蒂掉在地上，溅起几颗短命的火星。他抬起脚底碾了碾。还没到时候，唐纳德脑子里有个声音说，他感到汗水顺着头皮流进晒伤的脖颈，轻微的刺痛一路忠诚地跟随。他只穿了件背心，连件衬衫都来不及套上，就这么冲进荒地里。幸好，大概是因为暴风雨即将到来的缘故，猖獗的蚊虫收敛了许多，不然他连半根烟的时间都站不住。而且，他也已经养成了随时随地在口袋里装上烟盒和墨镜的习惯——就像偏头痛患者习惯于随身携带阿司匹林和止痛药。  
还不到时候。  
他眯起眼睛望向四周，看到还是那些只用三天时间就能完全腻烦的景色：荒芜的灌木、泛黄的草丛、被风卷过来的各色塑料废品。他们的拖车在这里完全熄火，打开遮阳顶棚之前，一些庞大碍事的废品会被遗弃在这片荒地里：一个天然的垃圾场。他们清理过灰扑扑的塑料模特和好几把弦断得让人想起断尾猫的吉他，还有不计其数的破烂玩具：洋娃娃、儿童卡车、断开的积木、瘪掉的充气游泳池。但废物堆里不全是无用品：他修好了一台漏水的小冰箱，设法把弹簧重新塞回一台八成新的沙发床里，挑出了一些没来得及全毁掉的餐具。唐纳德认为自己已经考虑周到了，毕竟，除了无比顽固的棉花之外，任何东西在他们的拖车里都是消耗极快的易碎品。  
他们的拖车。不知从什么开始，这辆来路不明的车子——可以在任何一个拖车公园里看到五台它的兄弟姐妹——已经成为了“他们的”。唐纳德吐了口气，他的喘息声夹在逐渐增强的风声里，显得疲惫又消沉。如果他现在开口说话，声音会比头顶暗自呼啸的沙哑哨声还要破碎。他安慰自己似的想，任何人和一辆车子共同踏上逃亡之旅，他们之间都会生出一点患难者间的情谊，更何况他们所逃离的不仅仅是什么怒气冲冲的州警，也不是沉默却致命的黑帮分子。甚至——他脑海里浮现出一丝病恹恹的自豪——他们逃离的是死亡本身。  
暴风雨的气息已经渐渐从远处的城镇碾压过来，占领了郊区边缘，收下这块荒地大概也费不了太久功夫。先前强压下去的恼火和原始的恐惧又开始冒头，伙同逐渐从他心底生长起的焦虑一起，化作一只捏住他喉咙的大手。唐纳德恍惚觉得自己又回到了那个必须戴好领结的学生时代，糟心的青春期，凌乱得如遭洗劫的记忆，那些早已陌生得像他的右手——出厂时配备的，不是现在这只灵活得到糟了天谴似的机械手——一般的人影和笑声。他试着吞咽了一下，却只尝到烟草的苦涩和隐约的血腥气。喉咙处暴露出来的纹身像是刚被烙铁印上去的，诞生在幻觉里的疼痛和不适在顽强地跳动在他的意识中。  
暴雨就要来了，风已经开始摇动他脚边的杂草，沙沙声从各个方向传来，代替了原先闷热的死寂。尽管刻意放慢了速度，他仅有的几支烟也已经抽完；身上除了一个摔坏的打火机、半盒火柴和那个该死的墨镜以外，再也摸不出新的东西。唐纳德又吐了口气。  
风抹去了沙地上的轮胎印，擦净落满灰尘和蚊虫尸体的车顶，打散他踱步时在草地上留下的痕迹。他只记得自己气喘吁吁地停在荒草中间，擦断了一根火柴才点上烟——漫长的踱步便在那时开始。他不断地向右拐，最后在这块平平无奇的荒草地上踏出了一个规律的方形。右拐，他喜欢在每个岔路口时选择右边，也许是想要藏起右手的习惯使然，又或是机械手比左手更沉一些的缘故。不管怎样，生活的中场休息要结束了，他不愿意继续杵在这里，再被淋成落汤鸡。  
虽然这么做并不能加强他的决心、给他些许鼓励，唐纳德还是踹起了几个浅浅的土坑，把丢下的烟头与焦黑的火柴残骸一起埋进乱草堆里。他的左手用力地蹭着自己的后颈，直到皮肤泛红——这个来自他早年帮派生活的旧习惯最近又卷土重来了。大量的光线撤退回了阴云里，可他肩膀和脖子交接处的咬痕依旧清晰，像个牢牢咬进他的血肉之间的畸形胎记，。  
风擦着他的耳朵，还未蒸发掉的汗液也被吹得干干净净，只留下一阵寒冷。他感到小臂上的肌肉在风的作用下绷紧，酥麻感随之蔓延。时而低沉，时而高昂的风声仿佛无数尖叫的孩童，那声音钻进他故作冷漠的耳朵里，撞出阵阵嗡鸣之后，就在那温暖的耳道里生了根，再也不肯离去。他的步伐越来越快，两条裤腿时不时擦过彼此，唐纳德便会稍微磕绊一下，仿佛那对他步步紧逼的不仅仅是蓄势待发的暴风雨，还有来自过去的恶灵。他有些力不从心地跨过一道低矮的篱笆，险些在上面摔了个跟头。那篱笆是用捡来的铜网和收罗来的铁丝编成的，歪歪扭扭地立在几株丑陋的灌木之间，就快要被风吹倒。风暴过后就可以来收尸了，他戏谑地想，随后却不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
他迫切地需要一些能够温暖身体的东西，让他忘掉所有那些不请自来的客人，更远地逃向与过去相反的方向。啤酒，这是他的第一想法，但是他们昨天就断了电，他还没来得及把故障的地方修好。不是什么要命的大问题，一点无伤大雅的小麻烦，此刻却显得无比刺眼——就像化学品仓库里的一点火星，就像那个死去的女人，就像现在哀嚎的风。那阵隐隐蹿动的怒火和恐惧升了起来，在他的胃里撺掇出一阵痉挛。他想跑进更深的荒地里，远远地逃开这一切：断电的冰箱里逐渐变质的食物，被扔到拖车另一头的啤酒罐，简陋的推拉门上再三修补也挡不住的破坏痕迹。逃离的欲望使血液被本能泵进双腿，唐纳德却不得不放缓脚步。他像一头无路可逃的困兽一样喘着气。  
雨的气味越发明显，天色完全的暗下来，只有远处的云层中偶尔出现的闪电白光能照亮这世界的一角。风吹拂着他滚烫的脸，他那充血的、嗡嗡直响的耳朵，他晒伤的肩膀和栖息在那的咬痕。风在他停下来的脚边乖巧地打转，又转过身去把拖车门敲得砰砰作响。  
性，唐纳德想，这个词让他的喉咙深处泛起一阵兴奋的苦涩。他还没来得及品尝，下一个念头就到了：那家伙发作了。  
他不记得在他们走投无路的狂奔之中，类似的爆发出现过多少次，他一跳一跳地疼着的太阳穴阻碍了他的思考。他唯一能确定的是，他们在这里住下来之后，发作的频率就高了起来。那种离开的原始冲动又一次席卷了他，把他压进汹涌的情绪之海，他变调的呼吸在刺耳的砰砰声之下仍清晰可辨。他失去的平凡右手恶狠狠地痛起来，他的牙齿撞在一起。来不及了，一个年轻又无畏的声音不知疲倦地说，带着嘲讽的妒意。天边，明亮的白光凶猛地冲出云层，照亮了这片土地上的一切。他猛地拉开了车门，与此同时，宣告暴风雨到来的第一道雷在他的耳边炸响。  
唐纳德最先感觉到的是雨声，拖车顶棚被砸得发出持续的闷哼，就像有一群小丑在他们头顶使劲跺脚。拖车里仿佛提前进入了深夜一般一片漆黑，他什么也看不清，只隐约看到窗框的轮廓所反射出的幽光。紧接着，一股凝滞却不减浓烈的血腥气狠狠地撞上他的鼻梁，差点让他一个跟头翻回大雨之中。大量的雨水冲刷外面的泥土，抽打奄奄一息的灌木和草地。泥水溅进拖车里，顺着裤腿流下，打湿了他的脚踝。他反手拉上了门。  
他不想踩进血泊之中，又一次毁掉脚上历经磨难的靴子；同样，他也不想跟个被吓傻的软蛋一样愣在门口。外头的大雨如同拿准了时机的诅咒，逼得他无路可逃。他的机械手不能再进水。雨会让他的没有完全愈合的伤口肿胀发炎，他也许会发起高烧。但这些都是无伤大雅的小麻烦，构不成非回去不可的理由。也许，他只是不想承认自己厌恶独自站在大雨中的感觉。  
“24。”唐纳德说。  
没有回音，深夜的吐息顽固地占据这辆破旧的拖车，除了头顶的噼啪雨点声能提醒他外面正在发生的事，这里就像另一个世界。那些来自外部的联系在他身上徒劳地留下印记，却永远无法跟随他回到这里，仿佛在他拉开车门的那一刻，锋利的尖爪便斩断了它们，以他与24之间生出的古怪默契取而代之。  
他慢慢地往前走，手抓住了也许是餐桌的一角，上面洒落的碎片切进他鲜活的左手里。恐惧和愤怒都变成了别的什么东西，显得如此遥远和不真实，就像窗外那场暴风雨。他又叫了一遍，没有意识到尾音已经变成一阵轻柔的叹息。嘴唇的动作如同吐出烟雾时一般放松。他感觉自己踩上了什么黏糊糊的东西，那可能是他们最后一瓶果酱、过期的炼奶、烂掉的水果、血。不管发生多少次，他都无法仅从鞋底传来的滑腻声响和模糊的触感来做出判断。他那些傻却强壮的队员早就死光了，现在没有人帮退休的安全主管打开手电筒，扫清前行的障碍——唐纳德绊了一跤。  
他没有摔进一滩血里，但是也差不多了。接住他的手臂上尽是凝固的血块，24就像是一块变质的樱桃布丁。血腥气随着24的动作变得鲜明，如同一只困顿的鸟抖落身上结块的泥浆。唐纳德脚底打滑，他本能地抓住了对方的上臂，一股温热的血流随着他的动作淌过他的左手。那里没有如实验报告中夸耀的那样马上愈合。  
24的手臂热得仿佛一截正在燃烧的木头，唐纳德知道这和金刚狼的基因脱不了干系。外头的雨声变得模糊起来，已经收进了他的意识底层，不再占据前端。他听到24的喘气声，像一截滚烫的舌头一样一下下戳进他的脖颈。他们半抱在一起，24的血在他们共同的体温下化开，将相接的皮肤弄得又湿又痒。他把之前的情绪都抛进了外面狂啸的那场暴风雨之中，哭喊、尖叫、笑声都被隔绝在薄薄的金属车顶之外，而这拖车虽然在狂风中摇摇晃晃如一只颠簸的渔船，仍没有倒下。在荒草地里抽烟踱步的时光像一场荒唐的梦。他刺痛的指尖、24身上缓慢愈合的穿刺伤口、在爆发的怒火和杀戮欲望之下闪烁的爪子、他嘴里干瘪的烟草味和晒伤的肩膀：这就是那场默契的爆发所留下的东西。  
曾经在拖车内肆虐的杀戮气息顺着半掩的窗户离开了，回到了冷淡又宽容的自然之中，和暴风雨一起放出自己最后的力量。黑暗安静地包围着他们，困住最后的安宁不让它逃走。  
24舔着他割破的左手，湿热的舌头在上面留下一道道令他膝盖发软的湿痕。他下巴上的胡茬蹭着唐纳德手腕，那里的皮肤仿佛被擦伤一样火烧火燎得痒起来。机械手甩脱了碍事的手套，冷冰冰的金属顺着24破了好几个洞的背心向下滑。那些破口以三个为单位，凌乱地散布在健壮的后背上。两件款式相同的白背心摩擦着彼此，交换汗水、血液和尘土，直到无法从颜色或气味上分辨出它们的身份。他的胃欣喜地暖和起来，呼应着24身上的高热，在唐纳德的身体里烧起一片大火。  
他揉捏着24的耳垂，跌跌撞撞地把他往自己的方向带。他的嘴唇和舌头在一阵颤抖的兴奋之中迎接了一个血淋淋的、凶狠的亲吻。像之前的逃离本能一样，原始的、难以控制的冲动笼罩了唐纳德，他的眼睛泛着情欲的灰蓝，还有些什么别的渴望夹杂其中，偶尔翻涌一下便没了踪迹。外头的暴雨没有止歇的兆头，反而愈发猛烈，以一种疯狂的、暴虐的势头一扫连日的闷热，冲刷所有碍事的污迹，毁灭一切自以为是的生机。  
唐纳德的嘴里一股浓郁的血味，不论舔到哪儿，那种刺鼻的血腥气都紧跟其后。24加重的喘息和丢失语言的混乱呻吟都让他头脑昏沉，笼罩在情欲的烟雾里，其他一切都可以被抛在脑后，暂时遗忘。唐纳德又舔又咬，一阵突如其来的雷声让他打了个哆嗦，暂时停下了动作。他抬起头，在接下来一道闪电的亮光之中第一次看清了24的眼睛。  
下一刻，他闷哼一声，24把他从半跪的姿势拽起来，抵在桌边。24短短的头发蹭着他的下腹，弄得他想笑，可他的笑声在喉咙里拐了个弯，再出口时，就变成了又深又急的呻吟。他什么都顾不上，只是遵循本能挺动腰胯，右手放在24颤抖的后颈上，金属指尖上的湿乎乎的橡胶软垫传达着变相的赞扬和鼓励。暴风雨摇晃着他们的拖车，和他们动作的节奏一起编织出了某种和谐又怪异的韵律。快感冲掉了所有那些无关紧要的东西，高潮的那几秒变得漫长而失真。唐纳德喘着气，咬着自己的嘴唇，尝到了新一轮的血腥味。他有种错觉，他们的拖车正加足马力驶向深渊。  
24站了起来，他们在黑暗里对视。他捕捉到24抬起手的动作，猛地往后一退，后脑勺狠狠地撞上橱柜。他在难熬的晕眩里意识到24只是抬手擦去嘴边的精液和口水，而不是要对着他伸出利爪。24马上停了下来，他僵在那儿，像是个等待被人摆弄的大型玩偶。  
唐纳德张开双臂抱住了他，他咬住24脖子和肩膀交界的地方，犬齿深陷进即将愈合的血肉之中，与金属骨骼相距咫尺。从指尖到齿间，唐纳德就像一只走投无路的败犬，湿淋淋的，绝望的气味和情欲的气息一样活生生地摇晃着。24的喉咙震了震，唐纳德模糊地听见自己的名字，像一缕烟雾，再碰，就散开了。他在舌头上尝到新鲜的血、汗水和眼泪。  
暴风雨继续它的征程，荒地里的拖车暂时被生活遗忘了，它找到了摇摇欲坠的避难所。

END


End file.
